Bride to Be
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: PeomFic. It was just something random I came up with one day while I was suppose to be doing homework. Shame on me! NaruSasu, implied gay marriage, shounenai, and all that lovely stuff. Please come read!


**A/N: **This is just a pointless little poem I wrote a few weeks ago. I had been reading a lot of Poe's poems and one that caught my interest- 'Annabel Lee'- inspired me in some strange way to write this. So uh yeah...enjoy!

**Warnings:** Nothing besides really bad rhymes, shounen-ai, and a single line about gay marriage.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Naruto or Sasuke or the very first line of the poem...or the very first line of the last paragraph for that matter.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bride-to-be**

Once upon time, in a kingdom by the sea,

There lived a wealthy prince in search of his bride-to-be.

He spent numerous hours day and night,

Looking for his Ms. Right.

And it wasn't until that day when the lights

Had cut out that he caught her in his sight.

-

She had gorgeous ebony hair as dark as a black hole,

And her onyx eyes, they bore into your soul.

Her skin was a deathly shade of ashen,

And the way she dressed- she had such sense of fashion!

Her robes were a dark blue, complimenting her skin

And stitched into the robe was the crest of her kin.

A red and white fan, much like that of another man the prince knew-

Could it be that they were family, these two?

The trademark eyes, skin and, hair,

Not to mention the family crest- all the evidence is there.

-

Sucking in a breath- about her relations with the Uchihas, not caring-

He cleared his throat and bowed, complimenting on what she was wearing.

The figure turned 'round and stared at the prince,

"Naruto, I always wear this."

Shocked at his own foolishness, the prince stood tall

And gave a chuckle as he said, "I-I just now realized how gorgeous it was is all."

A blush forced its way onto his face,

His heart- despite how he willed it not to- picked up its pace,

His blood ran cold, then boiling hot-

The prince was beginning to sweat a lot.

His hands were twitching, and so were his legs,

He fell to the floor and sat as a chicken would if laying her egg.

And in a flash his dream girl disappeared

As his loyal servant, Sasuke, neared.

-

Reaching out a hand, the servant helped his prince up

And in his hands, the prince's face he cupped.

"Naruto, hey, are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yes," He choked, "I just had a little fright."

"If you say so." He whispered,

Beginning to stroke his face real slow.

"What're you doing?" The prince muttered, "Sasuke, I really must go."

"You mustn't," He mewled, moving his lips onto his master's.

"Please, Sasuke, not now," The prince moaned, his heart racing a bit faster.

The servant did not utter a response, he merely continued his conquest of the prince's lips,

And the prince, unknowingly, backed them into a wall and ground his hips

Shyly against the older male's, making said male groan

Into the kiss that gradually grew more heated with every suckle and moan.

-

After buckets of spit had dribbled down the prince's now bare chest,

Did he decide to say the one thing that would put his mind to rest.

"Sasuke," He murmured, "Sasuke," He uttered.

The butterflies in his stomach- oh how they fluttered!

He caught the attention of the panting beauty,

His hazed, blue eyes darting away from onyx ones cutely,

"You know that I've been searching all my life,

For that one woman out there that I'd die to call my wife.

You also know that my search has come up dry,

And that every night, to sleep, myself I cry.

I cry for the lover that is lost to me.

I cry for the one woman I need that I will never see.

I cry for the children that I will never coddle.

I cry for the baby I will never watch toddle.

But the one thing I cry for most, the one thing my heart longs for,

Is not the woman I was tricked into thinking I would one day adore,

But for you, my lovely, my sweet little thing,

It is for you that my heartstrings, they sing.

And so now I'm asking you this, as not your master, but your devotee,

Will you please be with me so I may lavish you with my love freely?"

A simple peck on the cheek was his answer- a yes,

And that night, physically and emotionally, they joined, as you might've guessed.

-

Once upon time, in a kingdom by the sea,

There lived a wealthy prince who had ceased his search for his bride-to-be.

He had spent numerous hours day and night,

Looking for his non-existent 'Ms. Right.'

And it wasn't until that day when the lights

Had cut out that he threw her image from his mind's eye's sight,

And spoke freely, from his heart,

To the man from which he wished never to part.

And for as long as he lived,

He yearned to stay with him, his person to him he did give.

And there were no objections in the matter

For them marrying and living happily ever after.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** There you have it folks, my very first poem posted on fanfiction! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
